Afternoon at the O'Conner's
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: On Cody's fourth birthday, Maggie receives a visit from her friends. Based on the book version of Blessed the child.


**I do not own any characters except my own. Bless the child belongs to Cathy Cash Spellman. Note: this is based on the book version, not the movie version which is nothing like the book by the way.**

* * *

Today was a special day for the O'Conner household, it was young Cody's fourth birthday. Maggie, her grandmother couldn't believe that one year had passed by so quickly. Still she a part of her wished that her daughter Jenna could be here and that they were able to reconcile their differences. However a part of Maggie hoped that still was to a better place in spite of working with the cult that had kidnapped abused and tried to subject her only grandchild to a fate worse than death. However, before the guardian could continue to dwell on her daughter's fate, a buzz at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll get it." Offered Maria, her loyal housekeeper as she hurried to the door.

Maggie opened to mouth to say, she could do it herself, but Maria had beaten the young grandmother to it.

At the door were Maggie's friends, Ellie, Peter and her boyfriend Lt Devin.

"Happy Birthday Cody." All three adults said simultaneously.

Cody, hid behind her grandmother's paints. At once Maggie laughed and said "Cody, don't be shy. It's, Auntie Ellie, Uncle Peter and Devin."

Cody smiled shyly at the group, but gave Devin a hand shake. Then, Maggie noticed the presents that the group had brought for Cody.

"Oh, Cody look at all the wonderful presents they brought you." Maggie said with delight and surprise. An overjoyed Cody beamed with happiness as Maggie took the presents and gently placed them on the nearby table.

"Guys, you're the first to arrive and I'm afraid that isn't much for grownups to do a children's birthday party." Maggie said.

"We don't care, you and Cody mean so much to us." Ellie answered.

Devin and Peter nodded in agreement.

"How have you been?" Ellie asked.

Maggie sighed as she replied with "Somedays, I miss Jenna...and I worry that those people are still out there."

"Mags...Jenna managed to redeem herself when she saved my life." Ellie assured her.

"Anyway...let's chat in the living room." Peter suggestested.

At his words, the group of adults went to living room where Cody was watching cartoons. As Maggie, Ellie, Devin and Peter sat down, Peter added "Remind me again how many people are coming?"

"Several of Cody's friends and their families." Maggie answered.

"It's amazing that you and your granddaughter turned out be the two people who could decide the fate of the world." Ellie mused.

"I find it even harder to believe that almost everyone in this room had a past life in Ancient Egypt." Devin added.

"Well Cody didn't. She would've been born if Mim eloped with Kaidian." Maggie explained. "But Mim chose not too and Isis promised Mim that the child would've had would be reborn somewhere in time as her messenger."

"It's been a whole year and you're still having a hard time accepting all of this?" A skeptical Peter questioned.

"I mean you were they when that monster possessed Cody, when Maggie drove it out of her and you were healed by the messenger herself." Ellie added as the others nodded in agreement.

Maggie fought the impulse to giggle as Devin looked at the group with a frown on his face.

Changing the subject, Maggie turned to Ellie and said "How are your projects going?"

"Wait, what projects are you doing again?" Peter questioned.

"Well, I've been going to hospitals to try and comfort the sick, psychic readings and volunteering at homeless shelters." Ellie explained.

At this the group looked amazed as Maggie said "Wow, I don't know how you do it Ellie."

"Me either." An equally impressed Devin added.

"Don't sell yourselves short guys, all of you do amazing work too." Ellie encouraged.

"You're a cop, Devin and you helped Maggie, Devin and me saved Cody and the world." Ellie added.

At this, the group smiled in thanks at Ellie.

"How's Cody doing in school?" Peter asked as he turned back to Maggie, changing the subject.

"She's doing fine. She's learning how to write numbers and letters." Maggie replied. "Cody can even write her own name now." added the guardian.

"That's great!" Ellie praised. "She's definitely going to kindergarten next year." She added as the others nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, let's find the time to have plans together more often." Maggie said with sincerity. "The only good thing that came out of the whole Isis messenger business was meeting of all you and aside from Devin, I don't see you guys very often."

Ellie and Peter looked touched at her words and nodded their heads in agreement.

Just then, they heard the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me." Maggie said as she got up answer the door. When she opened she had discovered that Cody's guests had arrived. Which meant the party could begin.

As Cody hugged and her friends and Maggie talked to the parents that she knew from school, Peter and Ellie felt that it was time to leave. However, Devin stopped them with "Didn't you guys hear what she just said? We don't see each other enough."

"But there's not much to do at children's birthday parties." Peter reminded him.

"But we will find the time to have plans together more often." Ellie promised.

With that she and Father Peter quietly slipped out of the O'conner household and into streets of Long Island.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
